


A lot of stress to be relieved

by SA_White_Raven



Series: Blood lust and stress relief [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BloodPlay?, Bottom Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, I think i have a thing for vampires, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Top Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SA_White_Raven/pseuds/SA_White_Raven
Summary: Alec finds out that Simon has been feeding off of Jace and he demands some answers. He gets the best answer when Simon shows him exactly why Jace likes it so much.





	A lot of stress to be relieved

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a reminder that English isn't my native language, please forgive my grammer.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Simon was just about to open the new first person shooter video game he bought when there was an urgent knock on the front door. He placed the game back on the shelf and took a single breath. He could faintly smell angel blood through the door and images of Jace's last visit filled his mind, and he quickly took off his shirt before walking to the door to open it.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" Alec Lightwood barged into the small apartment, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring angrily at the vampire that stood before him.

"Not that I know of. What's wrong?" Simon asked, closing the door. He didn't miss the way Alec's eyes traveled down his half naked body.

"How long did you think you could keep it a secret?" Alec was angry, and - Simon suddenly noticed - slightly nervous.

"Keep what? Alec, what the hell are you talking about?" Simon asked. Of course he knew exactly what was going on. Alec knew about him and Jace. He needed time to think, to figure out how to get out of this mess.

"Don't play dumb, vampire." Alec's voice became deeper and his eyes darkened with anger. "I could kill you right now. Actually, I should kill you, for biting and feeding on my parabatai." Alec looked dengerous, in a way Simon has never seen him before.

"I - it's not what you think!" Simon tried, his mind working hard to find something he could say that wouldn't get him killed instantly.

"The thing is, I know Jace comes here. It's not like you could just waltz in to the institute. So tell me, what the hell did you do to him that makes him come back for more?" Alec watched him, waiting. Simon realised that Alec didn't know the whole story. He only knew about the feeding.

"Well, to be honest, it was his idea..." Simon trailed off, wondering if he should tell Alec what was really happening.

"So you're saying he just came here to let you do this to him? Why would he?" Alec didn't seem to believe what Simon was telling him.

"Because it feels good. It's a stress relief. It's not just about the blood and the feeding, Alec. I make him feel good." Simon gave up on trying to find some excuse or a way to twist the story. Whatever happens, he can still outrun Alec if necessary.

"I don't believe you. The vampire bite doesn't affect shadowhunters as much as it does mundanes. It can't be that good." Alec huffed. Simon smirked, throwing caution to the wind.

"You have no idea, don't you?" He chuckled.

"About what?" Alec raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll tell you why he comes back." Simon moved closer, invading Alec's personal space. He noticed Alec reaching for a dagger, but not pulling it out of his weapons belt.

"He comes back because it is that good. 'Cause he likes the pain of the bite. He likes the pleasure of vampire venum. And because it's not just about the blood. He comes back because he wants to get fucked hard and good. You should see the way he looks, sprawled beneath me on my bed, moaning my name like some slut. You should hear how he screams in pleasure every time I fuck him a little bit harder, or bite him. He comes back because he's addicted to having sex with a vampire." Simon's words had an obvious effect on Alec. The shadowhunter was panting ever so slightly, and Simon moved a little closer, his lips right next to Alec's ear.

"I can keep telling you all about how good it is, or I could just show you. If you let me, of course." They were standing close enough for their chests to touch every time Alec breathed. Simon could hear Alec's heart pounding, the blood running through his veins, he could even sense some of the emotions coming from the shadowhunter. But he never expected what happened next.

Alec stretched his neck to the side, exposing it to offer the vampire a bite. His hands grabbed a hold at Simon's hips, pulling him closer. Simon didn't need to be told twice- he bit into the soft skin right above the deflect rune. He fed only two hours ago, so he didn't actually need the blood. He drank a small amount, bearly enough to make Alec light headed from the blood loss, but the vampire venum had it's own effects.

Simon pulled away, licking the drop of blood that dripped out of the wound and took half a step back to look at Alec. The half Angel was panting heavily now, his hands still holding tightly on Simon's hips.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked eventually. Simon smirked proudly and made his way to his room, Alec following close behind. As soon as the bedroom door closed, their lips met in a heated, breathtaking kiss, and their tongues met in a battle for power. Simon's fingers dug their way into Alec's hair, pulling at the short strands. Alec quickly undid Simon's jeans and pushed them down his legs, then roughly pushed him on to the bed.

Simon allowed him to take control, actually enjoying the change of scenery and how different from Jace Alec was. He just laid there, watching, as Alec got rid of his own shirt and pants. Simon reached to bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube from the drawer, but before he could do anything else, Alec was on the bed, on top of him, kissing him hotly and taking the bottle from his hands. Simon growled, thrusting his hips up to meet Alec's, making the shadowhunter moan against his lips. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, searching for the right places to touch to bring more pleasure. Their hips moved against one another's, searching for much needed friction. Eventually, Alec broke the kiss and moved to take off both their boxers.

"You know, the biggest difference between me and Jace, is that I just take what I want." Alec said as he uncapped the lube and covered his fingers in the slippery substance. He reached around, inserting one finger into himself and moaning. Simon watched in awe as Alec fingered himself on top of him, stretching and preparing. He had one hand on the bed, next to Simon's face for balance, and he rocked his hips back against his hand, teasing Simon. After a few minutes that felt like hours, Alec pulled his fingers out and added lube to his hand, stroking Simon's cock a few times with it. Simon bit his lower lip, watching Alec's every move. Even if he needed to breathe, he wouldn't be able to right now. The smell of Alec's arousal and lust was overwhelming. Before long, Alec was slowly and steadily sinking down on Simon's length, his eyes closed and mouth open in silent moans as pleasure took hold of him. Simon's hands gripped at Alec's thighs, hard enough to bruise. But Alec didn't seem to care at all, having Simon's cock pressing up against that sweet spot inside him. He slowly started moving, raising his hips only to push back down. Simon groaned, his hips moving to meet Alec's uncontrollably. Alec looked down at him and smiled, moving a little faster.

Simon watched him, admiring the view. Alec looked amazing - all pale skin, covered in runes, some of them new and dark, some faded scars. His hair was a complete mess, which only managed to make him look even sexier. He was taking exactly what he wanted, just like he said he would, and it felt amazing. The venum made him hypersensitive, making the act all the more pleasurable.

At some point, Alec threw his head back, moaning loudly, and Simon had enough. He flipped them over so now Alec was on his back and Simon was on top of him. He started moving in a fast pace, growing harder and faster with every thrust, groaning when he felt himself nearing his release. He knew it was way to short, but he could bearly hold it with the way Alec was moaning beneath him, especially when he reached down between them to pump his neglected erection that was begging for attention. Alec seemed to be enjoying himself very much right now - there were still remains of vampire venum running through his veins, making him high, and with Simon constantly hitting that one spot inside him, it was overwhelming. He wasn't at all surprised that he didn't last long, the heat in his stomach exploding in hot white pleasure. Simon followed close behind, thrusting into the clenching muscles a few times before spilling himself inside Alec and staying there for another long blissful moment before pulling out and collapsing on the bed.

"That was great." Alec said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it was." Simon smiled, looking at the shadowhunter. Alec placed a tiny kiss on Simon's lips and got up from the bed, gathering his clothes from the floor and putting them back on.

"Don't you wanna stay?" Simon asked.

"Sorry, not the cuddling type. And I really should go back to the institute, Jace is probably losing his mind by now." Alec chuckled at the thought of Jace pacing around and not knowing what to do.

"Hm... I hoped we could go again." Simon watched Alec fixing his shirt in place and looking around to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"Oh don't worry. We will, eventually." Alec smirked and went out the door. Simon stared at the spot where Alec stood seconds ago, until he heard the front door being opened and closed.

Was he really going to fuck both Jace and Alec on a regular basis?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
